Gate lines and data lines which are crossing each other are arranged on an array substrate of a display apparatus. The gate lines and the data lines embrace pixels within which display thin film transistors (TFTs) and pixel electrodes are arranged. One gate line controls the turning on of one row of display TFTs so as to determine whether the data line charges the pixel electrodes of the row of pixels. Therefore, in order to drive the display apparatus, gate driving circuits and source driving circuits should be arranged on the array substrate, wherein the gate driving circuit output a gate driving signal to the gate lines, and the source driving circuit outputs a data signal to the data lines.
Currently, display apparatuses are developing in the direction of large size and high definition, and one gate line needs to control more and more display TFTs. In order to avoid the insufficiency of the turning-on voltage for the display TFTs far away from the gate driving circuit, a display apparatus usually comprises two gate driving circuits located at the two ends of the gate lines respectively. The two gate driving circuits output the same gate driving signal to one gate line from two sides simultaneously, so as to ensure normal turning-on of all display TFTs controlled by the gate line.